


Contentious

by orionCipher



Series: IgNoct Week 2018 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brief descriptions of torture/murder, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionCipher/pseuds/orionCipher
Summary: Timed Quest Prompt 5: “You put WHAT in the armiger?”





	Contentious

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up to See No Evil, but you don't need to have read it for it to make sense.

“I- Wha- You put _what_ in the armiger?!”

“Not so loud, Prompto; you’ll ruin the surprise!” 

Prompto waved his arms at the mess slumped in the camping chair - _his_ camping chair because apparently nothing of his was sacred - voice nearly cracking from strain, “ _Who even **does** this?_ And how did you _catch him?!_ ” 

A disinterested shrug, “I have my ways.” 

“Oh, no. No no no, you are _not_ getting out of explaining what Ardyn _freaking_ Izunia is doing dead on my chair!”

“And _I_ said keep it down! You aren’t ruining this for me,” Noctis hissed, scanning the campsite nervously. 

Prompto could feel the ulcers forming. 

“Ok,” he bit out, “Corpse. Chair. Why?” 

Noctis seemed to preen a little, back straightening just a touch, “It’s our anniversary.” 

“Our…” 

The realization hit about the same time the flaming dagger did, the fire billowing as the sticky ichor leaking from Ardyn’s shoulder caught. The pitch speckled ‘corpse’ rattled to life, nailess fingers scrabbling desperately at the plastic bag zip tied to its neck. 

It was ineffective, eventually growing still again as the flames reduced to a steady smoulder. 

Speaking of… 

“Oh Noct,” Iggy purred, languidly flipping the matching dagger as he strode up, “You always did get the best gifts.” 

“Nothing less for you, Iggy.” 

Oh, _gag_ , they were all but eyefucking. 

With a long suffering sigh Prompto gave up and grabbed his bedroll - resistance was moot once the bedroom eyes came out - and made his way to the Regalia. With any luck he’d catch Gladiolus on the way and spare them both some trauma.

**Author's Note:**

> Much like a cat Noct is proud that he has brought home the kill, especially one Iggy is ecstatic to rekill unto infinity. Prom just wants to be free of their fucking. He longs for the days of yore; the youngadulthood of chastity instead of the 2 of them literally fucking in their 4 man tent while SOME people are TRYING TO SLEEP.


End file.
